Chichiri and Friends
by Baccarat
Summary: This is based on a dream I had, so it's sorta strange but still funny. It combines Fushigi Yuugi and Tenchi Muyo. No knowledge of either series is needed to understand it. PG-13 for suggestive content.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters that are included in this fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters that are included in this fanfiction. I am in no way associated with the companies that do own them and I am not trying to make a profit off of these characters. I am merely a kid trying to entertain people by writing this fanfiction.

Chapter 1: What the Heck???

As we were walking through the streets of Little New York (a.k.a. Chattanooga, Tennessee), a blast came from behind us and a building blew up. Suddenly, Chichiri tackled us. "What are you doing here Chichiri??" I screamed at him. I had never met Chichiri before and yet he acted as though he had known me all my life.

"Nakago has gone on a rampage and is trying to kill both me and you, no da?" Chichiri said. 

Someone approached us laughing, saying, "It's time for you to be destroyed. I never liked you and especially not since you had foiled my plans many times over. It's time I get rid of all of you now!" Nakago told us.

"But just what do you mean by _that_?? We've never met you before, only seen you in _Fushigi Yuugi_," Jacky told him.

"Ohhhh… you've met me several times over, I guarantee it. You know Ryoko and Tenchi, do you not?" Nakago asked.

"Ya, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jacky questioned.

"Oh, do you want to see who I really am?" he said.

"Ummmm… does that involve you undressing, because if it does, I really don't want to see that. I'm just not like that. Oh never mind, just ignore me. I'll just turn away," Jacky responded.

"No, you jejune peon! You're an idiot. Here!" Nakago answers to Jacky.

"Ahhh!!!" Jacky screams as he turns away, "My eyes! They've been violated!!"

"You idiot! He's not… oh my gosh!! It's Kagato!! We're gonna die! Tenchi and Ryoko and their crew did foil his plans in Tenchi Muyo and Jacky and Legacy Lost are the reincarnate of these two, that is, without the love story thingy… Oh just ignore me. I'm just blabbering on," I tell them.

"We're gonna die, no da?" Chichiri says for no reason.

"Let's run," I yell, and, as I do, I realize that everyone except for me has already begun to run away. "Uh oh…" I mutter. As I start to run, Ryoko suddenly appears. "Ryoko! What are you doing here? We all know that you and Tenchi died in that little car accident you had!"

"Umm… what Shaheeny? I think that was a dream."

"So Jacky and Legacy aren't the reincarnate of you and Tenchi without the love story thingy?"

"The answer to that would be… NO!!! I am very well alive as you can see. Do you think a small car crash will kill me and Tenchi? Oh crap. That's not what I mean. I was in a crash, but I just forgot about it."

"But Ryoko, it was a 45 car pile up. You were the cause of it. Ya know, it's not a good idea to hit a bunch of other cars. The investigation said that your car swerved into the rest of the traffic in Tokyo, killing 57 other people. Oh! I see. You teleported away before the crash. That's what caused you to hit the other cars. Why did you do that?"

"That's none of your concern Shaheeny."

"Anyway, how do you know my name?"

"Do you have amnesia??? We've met 3000 times. Not really but you get the picture. What's wrong with you?"

"You've forgotten that it's a dream Ryoko. How am I supposed to remember everythi-"

"Is there a point to this?" Nakago/ Kagato asked?

"Are you still here? Why are you still here?"

"Ryoko, I'm here to kill Shaheeny, Jacky, Legacy Lost, and you and/ or Tenchi."

While I looked on, I noticed no fear in Ryoko's face, which shocked me.

"Ryoko, are you not afraid of him?"

" 'That bastard innocent frighten me?!?' Oh crap! I'm quoting _Billy Budd_ now. Maybe I should quote _Julius Cæsar. _'Naughty knave!' That doesn't really work does it? Although, Kagato _is_ a little naughty. Hehehe. Shoot! I just revealed my secret love affair with Kagato. Will you ever forgive me Tenchi?!? Did I just say that out loud?"

"Ooookaaay. That was strange. I'm gonna run now, Nakago, so if you want to kill me, you'll just have to try, try again. And don't do acupuncture on fish, okay?"

"Fine, little boy, I'd rather go after Chichiri anyway. He's the one I'm really trying to kill. I figured that would happen if I absorbed Nakago into my body. He's hot, did you know that?" (Slaps himself.) "I guess I shouldn't have first tried to absorb Utena into my body. Who would've thought that she had feelings like that? When I realized that she wasn't as bloodthirsty as I wanted, I changed my mind. I ejected Utena and absorbed Nakago, hoping he hated people. Well-"

By the time he had said this, I had run away and joined up with Jacky and Legacy Lost. I began to discuss with them the various ways we could outwit, outplay, and outlast.


End file.
